Hello Sasuchan!
by Shika's Buddy
Summary: Sakura is on her way back from a mission but team Hebi needs her help with Sasuke! "Oh Dear Kami why me!" Read to find out more! Pairings SasuSaku,NaruHina,ChouIno, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Sakura was on her way back from Kumogakure. She was sent on a solo mission to help cure some villagers of some unknown disease. This, of course was a mission success. Sakura hadn't lost any lives and managed to treat everyone. This of course drained her chakra right down to the core so she had to stay an extra day. So Sakura was now jumping tree branch to tree branch through the forest. She had been going for about 2 or 3 hours now and nothing seemed to occur. That is until Sakura sensed someone's chakra nearby. So she jumped down on the grassy floor of the woods and readied herself with a kunai. A man came out of some bushes with his hands up. He had messy, orange hair that wasn't tamed at all. His skin was tan and he wore a purple cape like thing. But the most eye catching thing was most definatly his hieght. The man must've been six foot 8 or something! Anyway Sakura readied her kunai in case if the man was an attacker.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura froze for a moment.

'How does he know my name?'

As the man approached Sakura got ready to take a course of action.

"Yes that's me. Now what is it you want?!"

The man looked into her clear emerald eyes and began to speak again.

"My team mate is injured. We needed to find a medic."

Jeez what did people think she was?! A hospital on wheels?! So she sent the man a glare.

"Why should I go with you?!"

The mans arms fell and a confused look found itself in his face.

"I thought you were Sasuke's team mate?"

Sakura's eyes widened and the kunai she had fell to the ground with a clank. Her face looked so scared and confused, but shock was written all over her features. She looked up at the man with the orange hair.

"What happened to him?! Is he okay?!"

Yes, even though Sasuke managed to break her heart so many times, the kunoichi still cared for him. After all, he was her friend and her team mate for those very important years of their lives.

"Well umm... He got hit by this weird jutsu you see... and umm well one of the first things he told us was that if anything happened to him and he was unable to tell us what to do, we were to find a pink haired kunoichi of Konoha named Haruno Sakura."

Sakura had three emotions running through her system right now. One was that she was worried for Sasuke and the jutsu he was hit with. Two was that she felt honored that Sasuke wanted his team mates to find her and only her to help. The third emotion was annoyance, after all of Sasuke did to team 7, to Konoha, to her, he still needs her help. But Sakura was a medical ninja, and she wouldn't jut let someone suffer knowing that she could've at least done something. Sakura had this burning instinct that was screaming for her to help. Soon, Sakura had no choice but to give into the feeling of needing to help. She picked up the kunai that had fallen from earlier and put it back in her weapons' pouch. She walked over to the man and gave him a warm smile.

"Okay I'll help. Now, I'll need a brief summary of his condition."

"Well I'll tell you on the way there...By the way my name is Juugo."

Sakura sent him another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Juugo...What a wonderful name. Well Juugo as you already know I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

And with that, the duo took off in the direction of Juugo's team. Minutes had passed and Sakura needed that report. That way she wouldn't have to waste valuable time thinking of a solution that she could've already prepared. As if he could read he mind, Juugo began to fill her in on the situation.

"I wasn't there when it happened, but Suigetsu was. Oh, and he's my other team mate. Apparently Sasuke was fighting a man from Kumogakure and lost. Before the man vanished Suigetsu said that he used some weird jutsu and well..."

Sakura thought this over for a minute. There was a few people that came to mind. There was this one lady in Kumogakure that could turn people into animals. Another man could put people in an eternal genjustu...and there was one more...

"Juugo, what is Sasuke's current condition?"

The man seemed to think this over for a minute, before turning his head to Sakura.

"Well Sasuke...his age was reversed."

His age was reversed? So what they were dealing with a younger Sasuke? Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the thought. This was not something you herd of everyday folks. As the laughing turned to giggles and the giggles turned to smirking, Sakura got over the issue. The one person in Kumogakure that could preform this kind of age reverse jutsu just so happened to be very cruel and unforgiving. So ya, they wern't getting the cure from him anytime soon.

"Juugo, what am I working with here?"

The man just kept his gaze ahead.

"Were here, look for yourself."

That was very true. Infront of them was a little travlers town that Sakura had passed through about an hour ago. So Juugo and her started walking through the small town.

"Ne Juugo, how did you find me anyway?"

The man navigated through the street like this was his home town, Sakura in tow.

"Well I was sitting by the window with Sasuke in the room we were staying in. He started to look out the window and my gaze followed. Then there you were, rushing through the crowd of people to the other side of the town. So then I rushed out and tried to stop you."

Sakura thought of the idea of Sasuke looking at her, and inwardly laughed at the thought of him stalking her. After all, there was no chance of them(1) now was there. Sakura smiled as Juugo took her to a rather decent hotel. It had a nice garden full of beautiful flowers that Ino would just love. Then there were the Sakura blossom trees out front. Her hair matched the trees perfectly. Juugo led Sakura up to the third floor and to the door that had the number 14 on it. Sakura suppressed a giggle. Funny how Sasuke's door number was 14, considering that was the year he left for Orochimaru. Juugo knocked softly and opened up the door. Being careful not to disturb anything.

'For such a big guy, he's so kind.'

Juugo led her inside and shut the door behind them. Sakura at least had the decency to remove her shoes at the front door and slip on a pair of slippers. As she was led by Juugo, she saw some very interesting things. For one; in a bedroom there was water bottles stacked up so high Sakura couldn't even count them. Another thing was that they had a television in the room, and it played 'How to take care of your baby.' How odd... Juugo finally showed Sakura to a study room. Inside was a lady with red hair and glasses, she was yelling at the boy. He had short white hair and pointy teeth. Sakura was guessing that was Suigetsu, based on the information Juugo had spoken of earlier. He walked into the room and Sakura followed. The lady and other boy looked at her. The red head was scowling and the boy had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Why you must be Haruno Sakura! Dayum Sasuke, you never mentioned she was hotter then hell!"

Sakura swore that she herd a small sigh, but she shrugged it off.

"Hello, I'm assuming your Suigetsu."

The boy stood up from the chair he was sitting in and only then did Sakura realize that he had a small bundle in his hands. Further more he walked right up to her, a play boy look in his eyes.

"Wow...You sure don't resemble the photo's I've seen of you. Your way prettier in person than on paper."

Yep, he definally had pointy teeth. Although, when did he see her on paper?

"Alright, alright. Enough flirting. Now, where's my patient that still needs to rely on me?"

Suigetsu let out a chuckle as the red head huffed out.

"Well princess, here is Sasuke!"

Suigetsu revealed the object in the bundle to Sakura.

There, inside the bundle, was a baby with raven hair styled in the back that oddly resembled a duck's behind. The baby had onyx eyes that seemed to be glaring at her. And the normal smile on a baby's face was a frown. This baby was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura inspected the little boy in Suigetsu's hands. He was glaring at the pinkette girl as much as his stupid body would allow him, which wasn't very much. Sakura kept on checking him over, before putting her hand on the raven haired babe's forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated chakra to her palm. A green chakra emitted from her hand and Sakura had access to see the inside of the baby's head.

"Alright there doesn't seem to be any brain damage..."

The baby huffed and Suigetsu let out a laugh. Sakura opened up her eyes and looked up at Suigetsu.

"What's so funny?"

Sasuke strained to see his team mate's face, but he failed epically.

Sasuke hated being like this. It was super embarrassing and annoying. But Sasuke felt ashamed of himself, needing help from Sakura still. But Sasuke figured that if anyone knew how to cure him, it would be her. After all, she was an exceptional medical ninja and was Tsunade's apprentice. Plus, Sasuke felt safer by her when he was weak and vanurable like this. Sakura would keep him safe and surely protect him right? Sasuke had just formed team Hebi barely a week ago, he honestly didn't know if they would help him or just abandon him on the side of the road. Sasuke thanked kami that they helped him, or else he would've been dead. He looked at the kunoichi with a curious look in his eyes. She had arrived not even 3 hours since they saw her pass through the town.

Sasuke remembered the moment he spotted her short pink hair in the street. He was sitting by the window perched in Juugo's lap. Sasuke was staring at all of the people in the was a festival going on and everyone was busy visiting all of the stands in the street. Sasuke really wanted to fix his current state and Suigetsu and Karin were trying to find out how to take care of a baby, and failing. Sasuke was looking at all of the people. Some had blonde hair, black hair, brown hair, red hair, pink hair, or- Pink hair! Sasuke took another look and sure enough, there in the flesh was Haruno Sakura. Sasuke's hopes of returning to normal jumped. Sasuke tried to get Juugo's attention but the man was in a trance. So Sasuke started to pound on the man's chest with his little fists. Juugo's eyes snapped to the baby's little face and when Sasuke pointed out the window,Juugo saw the pretty lady with pink hair.

"Is that your friend?"

Sasuke gave a nod a looked back at Sakura. He did mean to apologize really. Sasuke honestly did intend on returning to Konoha after he had killed Itachi, half of the reason to get back to his friends and such, the other half just to see Sakura everyday. Juugo lifted up the baby and took one more glance at the girl.

"She's beautiful..."

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden. He had seen Sakura a few months ago when she and Naruto infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout and indeed she was beautiful. Juugo set the baby in Suigetsu's arms before running out.

* * *

Yep, and now she was here. Although, Sasuke was a little mad that Suigetsu was flirting with her. Now Sakura was done looking over for any injuries, she had told Suigetsu to set him down on a table and fetch her some warm water and baby-friendly towels. Meanwhile Karin and Juugo were out on the streets hunting down baby supplies that Sakura needed. After all, can't leave a baby without clothing. So when she told them they needed to get baby clothes, she told them the color blue would be good. So now it was just Sakura and Sasuke. She had a clipboard with the current status of his body, while Sasuke was looking at the kunoichi. Once Sakura confirmed a few things she started running tests again.

"So Sasuke, tell me, do you understand what I'm saying right now? Give a nod."

No sooner than she said it, the baby's head bunced. She smiled and wrote something down before focusing on Sasuke once more.

"Good. Your mental condition hasn't changed. Now I'm going to need your height and weight."

Sakura set her trusty clipboard down and walked over to the table where Sasuke was. She prepared to pick him up when the door flew open. Sakura jumped and out of habit grabbed Sasuke and held him close to her. The other hand went and grabbed a kunai from her pouch. Sasuke gripped her shirt and looked at the door. To Sasuke, she was so warm. Of course, he was only in a Sasuke snuggled right into Sakura's chest. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Suigetsu came in with her tub of lukewarm water and the baby- friendly towels balancing on his head. Suigetsu carefully made his way over to Sakura and set the tub of water down on the table. Suigetsu set the towels down and looked at Sakura as she put the kunai back in the pouch. He smirked as he saw Sasuke's grip on Sakura's shirt.

" Sasuke you bastard. I see why you got hit by that jutsu."

Sasuke reddened and Sakura grew irritated. But then an idea popped into the pinkette's head.

"Suigetsu, can you do me a fa-vor?~"

The white haired boy's grin grew and he bolted right up to Sakura, despite Sasuke's glaring.

"Yes Princess? How can I help you?"

Sakura bit the bottom of her lip in the cutest way that fooled Suigetsu without a second thought.

"Well...Sasuke needs a bath...and I have so much work to do!"

Suigetsu gulped as Sasuke's glare went full board. Even as an infant, he was terrifying. Sasuke's grip on Sakura's shirt only tightened and Sakura smiled.

"Woman, are you trying to kill me?! There's no way in hell Sasuke would let me bathe him; he's still Sasuke!"

She smirked before shoving a list in his face.

"Well I also needed these things-"

"Alright Princess! Be back in a jiffy!"

Suigetsu took off and until Sakura herd the door slam, she remained silent. But when she did hear it, she bursts into a fit of giggles. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and made some weird gurgling noise that made himself cringe.

"Oh that was funny. Works everytime!"

Sasuke figured out that she must've fooled him into doing what she really wanted without telling him to. Sasuke nuzzled his head into Sakura's neck and yawned. Sakura smiled and one of her hands stroked his hair.

"Now now Sasuke, you need a bath before you can fall asleep."

Sasuke blushed and tried to escape Sakura's grip on him. There was no way in hell that she was going to bathe him! Sasuke herd whining while he was trying to make his great escape but payed no mind to the noise. As she made her way over to the tub she quickly wrote something down on her clipboard. Then the whining got really loud that it was almost crying. In fact, Sasuke was so tired and the noise was so irritating, he failed to realize that tears were running down his pale checks and the sobbing was coming from his throat. Sakura tried calming him down but that worked to no avail. So she ended up softly humming to him while swaying back and forth. Sakura had worked with many babies at the hospital and every baby had certain things that calmed them down. Soon Sasuke's sobs died down to just sniffs here and there. Sakura thanked Kami that the walls were soundproof 'cause this kid had lungs. She slowly made her way back over to the tub and took some of the water in her hand. How she was dying for a nice bath right now. But first priorities first. She took the water from her hand and slowly rubbed it on the baby's leg. He shivered but the water was warm. Sakura rested her cheek on his head as she whispered in his little ear.

"See? It's only water. I won't let it hurt you baby."

Sasuke shivered as her breath hit his neck. Sakura slowly undid the diaper and threw it away in the garbage. She then placed Sasuke down in the water. Sakura wetted his hair and got the shampoo and conditioner that just happened to be baby friendly. She began to rub the soap in the babe's hair and made sure that none of it went into his eyes. Sakura earned a lot more credit than what people have her. She knows how to take care of a baby like it was one of the easiest things in the world. Sakura made sure to get Sasuke all clean as he was playing with the water. Sasuke Seemed to care less in his current form. Sasuke giggled when he splashed the water and it got Sakura all wet. He smiled when ever Sakura smiled at him. Shortly after it was time to get out of the bath and Sakura grabbed one of the fluffy towels. She picked up a wet baby and wrapped him up in the towel. Sasuke was thankful for the warmth but he still wanted Sakura. It was already embarrassing enough that she had to bathe him and all. But at least he knew that she cared enough to help him. Sasuke snuggled his head into the crook in Sakura's neck. Slowly but surely, Sasuke's world went dark.

* * *

(1) Sakura believes that Sasuke will never come to love her. So therefore the couple of Sasuke and Sakura will never happen to Sakura.

So how did you think it was? I know that it was nothing like the Sasuke everyone knows but oh well!


	2. Chapter 2

First off,I want to thank a few people. Rosa Not Fleuret,mistressinwaiting,Yori-sama-1983, Suki Miko, Shadow Wolf, anon,luckeycats,Tiger Priestess, and DASvicks63. I'm so thankful that you guys reveiwed this story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Sasuke awoke to laughing and giggles. He noticed that he was against something soft and Sasuke unintentionally snuggled into it. His eyes refused to open but soon enough his stomach rumbled and forced him up. Sasuke cracked open an eyelid and all he saw were bars. His mind was blank for a moment and Sasuke thought he was in jail. But the day's events registered and the black haired babe sighed. He struggled to sit up from the object that was containing him, but small infants don't have control over their body now do they? Soon enough the small child figured out that he was in a crib trapped under a blanket. So the young Uchiha just calmly sat in the crib, waiting for someone to notice him, because let's face it, he was NOT resorting to whining and crying. But his stomach said otherwise. There was a pain among Sasuke's insides that was so utterly painful that tears brimmed the babe's eyes. Then, despite how much he hated it, Sasuke began sobbing. His stomach just hurt so much though! After a minute or so Sasuke's face was covered in tears and his face was red from crying.

'Why arn't they helping me?!'

Sasuke thought that Sakura should've been in the room by now but she said that he had to get back to Konoha. What if she left him? This only made the sobbing increase though. Sasuke wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that he was extremely hungry and his insides hurt, or the fact that Sakura probably left and he had no chance of surviving. The door opened but it's not like Sasuke noticed. He even failed to see that he was lifted up from his blanket prison and put against someone's chest. Said person began to stroke Sasuke's hair and hum a soft tune that Sasuke had loved in his gennin days. Sasuke caught on that the person was swaying back and forth and calmed down greatly. His sobs were reduced to hiccups and sniffles but after some time. The person Sasuke had yet to see kissed his forehead ever so lightly and wiped away the tears on his pale face. Sasuke's vision was restored and he saw the beautiful pink hair of the person he was glad Juugo had found, Haruno Sakura. She stopped her humming and put her lips to his forehead. They stayed there for a moment and Sasuke realized that it had made him calmer. He looked up at the Kunoichi and she gave him a smile that made your insides melt.

"Hey sleepy head, are you hungry? I don't think you've eaten yet huh? Suigetsu got you some yummy formula and Juugo and Karin got you some nice blue clothing."

Sasuke cringed at the word formula. Not even Sakura could fool him by calling the stuff 'yummy'. It was gross and Sasuke wanted nothing to do with it. He held the fabric of Sakura's shirt tight and looked at her with cold eyes. No way in hell was he drinking that stuff! But she smiled at him.

"It will make your stomach feel much better. Trust me."

How did she know his stomach hurt? She really is amazing. So Sakura walked out of the room and into the kitchen, that was vacant at the moment. Sasuke looked around and wondered where on earth his team was.

'Where the hell are they?! Did they leave Sakura alone to take care of me?!...Not that I would mind or anything.'

But the sound of yelling told Sasuke otherwise. Karin was screaming at Suigetsu again. The black haired babe sighed at his team mates childishness. Sakura was still holding him and stroking his raven locks. Sasuke loved every second he spent with the pinkette. She seemed to know why he wanted and what to do with him and surely she had found a cure to this curse! He herd a beeping noise and Sasuke's little head whipped in the direction of the microwave. There, Sakura pulled out a bottle of the nasty white stuff that they called formula. The babe buried his head into Sakura's shoulder, trying to escape the nasty liquid. But Sakura inherited Tsunade's hate of losing, correct? So she wasn't going to give up easily, how unfortunate for Sasuke. The pinkette held the bottle in her available hand and walked over to the over-sized sofa. She prompted up Sasuke that he was lying down but prompted up enough that he wouldn't choke when he drank the formula, because let's face it, Sakura never gives up. Sasuke squirmed when Sakura attempted to put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth. After a couple of tries Sasuke began to whine and tears brimmed the corner of his eyes. Sakura sighed and put the bottle down and cradled the babe in her arms. He mentally cursed the show of weakness he just put on. Sasuke was truly irritated with himself. After all, Sakura had to be there for him every single second while he didn't want to be near her 3 years ago. How annoying. Sakura rubbed soothing circles in his back and Sasuke stopped whining. Sakura kissed his forehead and put Sasuke in the position he was in before. But this time Sakura tickled his stomach, secretly grabbing the bottle with her hand. Sasuke's lips curved upward and soon he was letting small giggles go through his mouth. Then, he started to laugh. Sakura took this chance and put the nipple of the bottle in Sasuke's mouth. The laughing stopped and Sasuke glared at the pink kunoichi. Sakura thought ahead and applied pressure the the bottle making the formula squirt out. Sasuke soon had no choice but to drink the nasty liquid. Sakura gave him a smirk and Sasuke glarred at the teen. Suigetsu and Karin barged in the room just then and Sasuke mentally slapped them all. Juugo calmly walked in and took a seat next to Sakura. She gave him a smile and looked back at Sasuke. Meanwhile, Karin was yelling at Suigetsu for something he apparently did.

"You make me sick Suigetsu!"

"Good,maybe you won't recover and die!"

"It's no wonder why no one likes you! Fish brains!"

Sakura sighed and sent a look at Juugo.

"I swear they'll be the death of me!"

Sakura smiled and something in Juugo's chest stirred. It was an emotion he hadn't felt since Kimimaru was alive. Was it, loyalty? Juugo gave Sakura a smile,not just a smile that is polite to return,but a real whole-hearty smile. Sasuke glarred at the two members of Hebi bickering. Sakura must think his team was the worst!

'Wait,why am I concerned with what she thinks?'

Sasuke soon finished the bottle and had to be burped. While Sakura was doing so, Sasuke was brighter than a rose. Suigetsu and Karin stopped bickering and watched the scene.

"Ya know,what are we going to do with out you,Princess?"

Everyone's attention was now on Suigetsu. Sakura sent him a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well,it's obvious to everyone that you have to leave. Your on a mission still. If you stayed here they would either think you died or that you betrayed them."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He completly forgot about her departure. Sakura stopped burping him and gave the babe to Juugo. Sasuke struggled though,not that Juugo was bad or anything,but Karin was right there. It sent a chill down the babe's neck. The only reason she left him alone when Sakura was near was unknown to him. But the reason that she has monterous strength and single handedly took down an Akatsuki member (As far as they knew) might've been the reason. Sasuke looked back at the kunoichi. She had her eyes closed and appeared to be thinking something over. She opened her eyes and revealed those emrald eyes that no one could mistake.

"Well,I can stay for one more day and leave you guys a list of things needed. If you have trouble you can always come to Konohagakure. I'm sure the medics will help."

Sasuke's jaw litteraly dropped. She was really leaving him with these morons?!

"Ya well Princess,theres one problem. None of us can-"

"We'll be fine! In fact you can leave now!"

Karin rudely cut off Suigetsu and was ushering the Kunoichi out.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

Sakura was answered with the door in her face. Karin came back in the room with a smug look on her face.

"Sooooo...where's Princess?"

Sasuke didn't see the pinkette either. His head moved as much as this body would allow. He eyes scanned frantically for his ex-team mate.

"She decided that it was best to leave."

Everyone tensed up. Suigetsu was glarring at the red head and a killing aura was coming from Juugo. Sasuke wanted to rip out her throat and feed it to a snake.

"Why the hell would she leave?! You probably kicked her out!"

Suigetsu practicaly screamed at Karin.

"Well,she's on a mission anyway!"

Sasuke was mad. Not only was he an infant,but his one hope of being normal again was literaly kicked out the door. Unknown to him,tears brimmed his eyes. Karin and Suigetsu throwing insults at each other didn't help at all. Sasuke began to sob like a real infant,and he didn't even care. Juugo tried calming Sasuke down but failed. Suigetsu stopped yelling and settled for glarring as he packed up the items. Suigetsu threw all of the baby items in one bag along with Sasuke's items,Juugo's, and his own. Suigetsu stuffed them all into a scroll and picked up Sasuke from Juugo. They boys all started out the door.

"Where are you going?!"

Karin was fuming. This was supposed to be her time with Sasuke and without that pink haired freak!

"To find Princess,you obviously arn't helping anything."

And with that,they all left the redhead and strode off with a wailing baby.

* * *

Sakura was going through her weapons. After Karin had so rudely pushed her out,Sakura left them. If they didn't want her there then she would leave. Afterall it wasn't any of her concern of how they handled the situation. Although,she couldn't shake the feeling that she should've at least tried to convince them to go to Konoha a bit better,for Naruto's sake. After a moments worth of thinking,she decided not to tell anyone about her run in with Sasuke. Naruto would get worked up and attempt to leave and search for the Uchiha. Sakura knew that she would rise suspitions through out the elders. That was something no one could afford. Since they were still deciding on making him a missing nin or not. Even though deep down, Sakura cared about Sasuke like when she was a genin. But her village was more important now. It was his fault that he left the village. It was his fault that he was in this situation. It was his fault that he broke her heart so many times and she was forced to pick up the peices. It was his fault that Naruto almost lost his life. Sakura stopped thinking and running. There was this siren like noise coming near her. Sakura withdrew a kunai and concetrated. There were two greater chakras' and one small chakra presence. If only she had Byakugan... Sakura countinued on. She was sure that they wern't after her. Besides,everyone in Konoha must be worried. She was suposed to be back from the mission a week ago. A sigh excaped her lips as she moved out of the way of a tree. The chakra's got closer so Sakura sped up the pase. Although,she is the clumsy type. So when there was a drop off,the kunoichi tumbled down the hill. Said person wacked her head on a tree and was thrown into a bush. After a moment or two of seeing stars,Sakura rose a shaky hand to her head and healed an injury. When her vision wasn't blurred,the pinkette attempted to stand,only to be greated with the ground in her face. Sakura's facial expression was one of pain and utter confusion. Her leg was burning! So the medic looked at her left leg,to find a bone sticking out where it shounld most certainly shouldn't be. Sakura bit down on her lip as she snapped the bone back in it's place. Just then Sakura noticed the wailing that she mistook for a siren;was very close. The kunoichi struggled to move but unless if she tended to the wound,infection was sure to come. So said girl crawled over to a tree and rested against it. The solider pill she took earlier had put a strain on her body. Sakura flinched as the green chakra flowed from her hand and into the leg. The wailing only increased and Sakura panicked. She reached into her weapon's puch ith her free and and pulled out a scroll. Sai had givin it to her before she departed on the mission. It was one of his ink birds,only tis one was for emergencies. It would go to Sai right away and help would come. Or at least,she hoped. Sakura yanked the scroll open and used some blood from her leg to wipe it on the scroll. An ink bird that resembled a pheonix came to life from the paper. It flew up and away from her location. Sai had said that if she put her blood on it,that ment she was in a life-or-death situation. Sakura felt pain in her leg once again and looked. Her hand stopped glowing and Sakura's vision blurred.

'How am I out of Chakra?! I only healed my eyes and-...the solider pill must've consumed it!'

The last thing Sakura saw before the world darkened was orange hair...

* * *

So how was it? I didn't want it to be too cheesy so tell me if it was. Also,thankyou all for reveiwing and favoriting! I'll get to work on the next chapter so worry not!


	3. Chapter 3

"Talkng"

'Thinking'

* * *

As safe and peaceful Konoha sounded,that was a ,that was all a lie. At the current moment,the Hokage that everyone looked up to, was cursing up a storm in her office.

"Who let this happen?!"

Everyone in the room jumped at the woman's booming voice. A certain boy with blonde hair and whisker's stepped up to the woman.

"Baa-chan! Let's just try and find her!"

"Naruto! Sakura could be anywhere, there's no telling what happened to her or where she is!"

It had been about two hours since Sai had recieved news that Sakura Haruno was in a life-or-death situation. No one reacted well to this. Naruto almost released the Kyuubi upon hearing this. Well,then again,Sai hadn't explained the situation with much caution...But you live and you learn!

Kakashi was next to Yamato,looking at the ink bird with great caution. If Sakura was indeed in a life or death situation,there's no telling what could've occured. And now that they have word,why are they still stuck in Konoha? Shikamaru,who just so happened to be tagging along,let out a long sigh.

"But Baa-chan-"

"Naruto,give it up. We all know what's going on."

"Shikamaru..."

"For all we know,it could be apart of the Akatsuki's plan to invade Konoha. We have to be careful."

The blonde boy bowed his head in shame. He hadn't even considered the thought that the kunoichi could've been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. His hands balled into fists as his thoughts were expanding on the type of situation,always leaving out the idea that his best friend was _gone._

"I suggest we hurry,pinky could've been killed the moment she sent this bird out."

Naruto's world froze. Could his friend already be gone? Kyuubi's eyes appeared instead of his own azure ones. The whisker's on both sides of his face deepened. Yamato and Kakashi were holding Naruto from ripping Sai to shreads.

"I'll kill you! Don't you ever say that to me ever again! Sakura-chan isn't dead!"

"Naruto,relax."

Yamato's clam voice echoed as a seal was placed over the Kyuubi container. The boy fell back into his sensi's arms and started breathing heavily. The first signs of Hyperventalation. Tsunade rushed over to his side and started healing the blonde so they wouldn't loose him.

"Naruto calm down,Sakura's a smart girl. She wouldn't let herself be killed knowing how it would effect you."

"Baa-chan..."

Shikamaru made a mental note to tell everyone that speaking ill of Sakura would certainly be a _death wish_. As Naruto was lifted up Tsunade sat back down into her seat.

"Alright. I want Team 7 plus Shikamaru to go on an A-rank mission. Find _Haruno Sakura_. If I find out that this mission was a failure,someone is dying. Sakura is one of the most informed people in Konoha. She knows all the S-class secrets,so I suggest you find her now."

The team was already out the door, one thought in their minds'.

_Please be alright,Sakura..._

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Sakura's mind lazily strolled back into conciousness. Her eyes squeezed shut as a headache took effect. It took a minute,but slowly her eyes opened, revealing hazy green eyes.

Squinting, Sakura slowly scanned her surrondings. It was dark. Her kunoichi instincts telling her that probably wasn't good. And she felt sick.

It was like her whole body was prickling with this _numb _feeling. It prevented her from feeling the stone cold floor as she was set on. The throbbing in her hand didn't help either. All Sakura could do was lay there, her limbs refusing to move at her will. The pinkette faintly herd voices in the hall. Other people were here,with her. Knowing she wasn't helpless, her eyes dropped like sacks of concrete.

Which was probably the stupidest thing she could've done.

Although her mind was still up and running, her eyes had refused to open now that they were resting. She was blind to the world again, though she was in a dark room, so it may have done nothing anyway. But when the light hit her face, Sakura couldn't help but feel pissed.

'Damn eyes,open up I say!'

Footsteps.

Clank.

Clank.

_Clank._

Heels? Who wore heels in a totally dark area?There was always the possibiblity of not knowing where you were walking and getting the actualy heel stuck or broken.

This person- A woman pursumably- must have already known how to do this sort of thing. Now why would they be in darkness?

It may have been one of Orochimaru's goons, but he's been dead for almost a month, they would be stupid to have stayed.

It could have been a member of a missing nin hunter team. Perhaps they knew of her with Sasuke's team?

'I've only been with them for at least 3 days though.'

So what was it?! Where did this woman belong?

"Gomenasai. We don't usually have medicen lying around here for injuries like these. This is all I could come up with."

The woman's voice was soft,almost as if she was trying to ease something- perhaps she had known of the headache? But that voice, it was void of any emotion. Like she was trying to imitate the emotion. That would've made Sakura shudder,if she wasn't in so much pain. The woman's arm breifly touched her arm,before all the muscles went tense.

"I know you're awake, open your eyes."

So she had known. Sakura tried to open her eyes, but it failed. So instead she spoke.

"Can't, they won't open."

This time,she did shudder. Her voice was so horse and groggily that it sounded like an old, dying toad.

'Note to self; appologize to Naruto and Jiraiya later.'

The woman mumbled something. Before speaking in a much louder voice and placing a wet cloth over the pinkette's forehead.

"Did you see anything at all when you opened them?"

"No"

Why would she see anything? The room was pitch black for all she could see. Sakura's eyelids were forced open, and it was painful. But she let the woman do as she wished,still seeing nothing. After a few moments of looking over her eyes,a wet cloth was placed over her eyes.

The pinkette breifly thought she looked like a mummy, her face almost entirely covered in cloth.

"When the guys carried you here, a branch must've scrapped you're cornea. Momentarily, you're comepletely blind to the world."

If she could, her eyes would have widened in shock. But instead her mind screamed and her inner threw a tantrum.

**Noooo! I can't be blind! This suck's Chaaa!**

Agreed. It did suck.

But the pinkette's shock vanished overtime, and simply accepted it as what her fate was. The sad part of it, she couldn't heal anything. Without her eyes, it was like she had no healing power at all. At least,not for this deep focus stuff.

When healing, it was like her vision was shifted into her hands, showing her what was wrong in the patients body and how she would need to fix it. But without her sight, her hands just glowed a pretty green color. But Sakura was not one to be judged, and she had memorized most things. Like how to heal a bone, make more blood cells, mend tissue, heal the skin, fix bruises and scrapes, even get rid of fevers and headaches!

But she was not familier with the eye enought to know how to heal it. Tsunade usually worked on that stuff anyway. But still, Sakura felt useless once again. It was depressing, knowing she wouldn't be able to do half the stuff as normal. The woman next to her must've sensed her distress.

"Well,don't feel so bad. We'll take care of you, after all I refuse to let you leave like this."

Sakura nodded as the woman's hand rubbed her back. It was soothing, knowing at least someone would be with her through this. Trying to stand up, Skura yelped. Her leg was on fire!

"Careful! You broke you're leg in all of this action, move it too much and the bone will pop out again."

Again, the woman received a nod. The pinkette was sad really, maybe she could heal her leg, but that was only for emergencies. It was better for it to heal naturaly anyway. A sigh excaped her lips. There was no way of getting better in the mean time. So she turned in the direction she thought the woman was in.

"Thanks for all the help, really."

"It's no problem. As long as you're staying here, might as well get comfortable."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Konan. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

Again shock washed over her. The Akatsuki? Why were they helping her? But Sakura remembered how helpless she was and let it drop. At least they would help her.

'If Naruto finds out about all of this,I'm pretty sure he and Kyuubi will have a child'

**I honestly don't doubt it.**

'Neither do I inner.'

* * *

As we veiw back into Konohagakure, there was a terrible thunderstorm taking place. The whole sky darkened with massive clouds and streaks of light zipping through the sky. As few unluckly locals scattered to find shelter, two figures jumped over the now closed gates. One taller with a cape would hit puddles and water splash at his feet, but he seemed un-bothered by this.

The shorter of the two was also clad in a heavy cape,but this one covering his chest firmly, sheilding it from the terrible weather. Like he was _hiding _something.

As they ran the rooftops, it was like they were part of the storm. Streaks of lightning that were there one second, but gone the next.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room,starring at the letter infront of them. Shikamaru looked stunned, Ino crying. Kakashi looked away in shame, unable to comepletely comphrehend what exactly was happening.

Naruto just starred. His eyes never wavering from the slightly yellowed paper. She was with them. Even if it was only for a short time,she was with them.

They wen't on their mission to find Sakura two weeks ago. They returned 1 week and 5 days ago. Kakashi had lost the trail at a sight the blonde didn't wish to remember.

There was a hill that looked torn up. The bushes and small tree's broken or not even there to make room for the object tumbling down the hill. Then at the bottom there was a ditch. It was splattered with dried blood,shreds of red fabric that was all too familier to the shinobi. Then Kakashi had lost her trail,even her chakra signature had dissapeared.

They had come back depressed and misserable, Naruto clutching the red fabric that remained of the girl. Ino had cried for days, refusing to do anything. Tsunade had drinken way too much, and simply given up on a decent proportion of her life. Kakashi was depressed. Loosing another student was a hard blow, but knowing this one was most likely gone for good was severe.

So they had all decided to meet at Naruto's, try to cheer up a bit. But the jonnin had killed any hope of that when he announced that Sakura's name would possibly be carved on the K.I.A. stone. But two hooded figures barged into his home,handing Shikamaru the letter before returning into the corner. It said she was spotted somewhere near Otogakure a few days ago.

A few days ago.

Someone other than her friends had found her, yet she still wasn't home where she should be.

Naruto was currently clutching the red fabric close to his chest, a few tears slipping down his face.

She was still alive. That's all that mattered. His friend-his family- was safe. She may have been somewhere eles, but she was alive.

"...-How?"

Shikamaru sounded like he was choking. His mind must've been racing, having to fully understand the information at hand.

If he understood correctly, then Sasuke had pissed off the wrong person. It actually was a bit amusing, but only a little. The cloaked figured removed their hoods, showing teens with white hair and purple eyes, and the other orange hair and brown eyes.

The one with white hair was holding something close to his chest, if Shikamaru guessed correctly it would be _him._

"Is he with us?"

The white haired one nodded, removing his cloak to show a tiny body wrapped up in blankets for warmth. Every Konoha shinobi's eyes widened.

The bundle was passed to Kakashi,Naruto looking over the man's shoulder. It was a baby. A small, helpless baby.

"Sa-..Su..ke..."

Kakashi's voice ringed in the room. The babe stirred in the man's arms, but his eyes opened. Revealing onyx orbs that reflected Naruto's own shock. Then the unexpected happened. The baby, the student-the brother- gripped Kakashi's shirt and nuzzled into it. Almost as if he had truely missed them.

"God dammit..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ya ya, I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I'm back with it, and the story is all planned out. I hope you all like it. Now I just wanted to know, who honestly thought it was Juugo in the last chapter? Well anyways, just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me for so long. Love ya's! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,he belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

"So... Let me get this straight, you make origami a weapon?"

"Yes, with the right amount of chakra implied to it, Paper is as sharp as a kunai and deadly as a jutsu. I can teach you, if you want."

Sakura's smile widened at the possibility of learning a new jutsu. It had been forever since she had been entertained by something other than, well, sleeping. She hoped Konan wasn't just pulling her leg, that would just be cruel.

"No strings attached? You'll for real teach me?"

"Yes, that's why I offered it. Lying is a useless liability. If it serves no purpose, it is not worth anytime of the day."

Sakura nodded at Konan. It did make sense. If something was completely useless and caused more problems, why stick with it. Sakura's mood suddenly dropped. Maybe that was why no one bothered with her. She was a weak link. Why bother fixing something that caused more trouble than it was worth...?

"But we can always use these weak links and turn them into our strongest point."

"Konan-san...Why bother with something that may never turn fruitful?"

"That's the strange thing about this world...You don't know. One day I may exceed in genjutsu, the next it may be my ultimate weakness. Just as the dead last will become the savior."

_Naruto..._

"Besides, they say everything works out in the end. Haven't you herd any fairy tail stories?"

" I suppose your right...even the frog can swim to the ocean, ne?"

"Right! Now, onto my paper trick, you just infuse chakra into the paper, and will it to heed your commands. Like this."

Sakura felt the paper softly flutter around her. She grabbed the nearest piece and infused her chakra into it. Only a small amount though, too much would destroy the paper.

It didn't move.

"That's alright, this takes time you know."

* * *

"Konan-Chan! When are we going to do something? I'm so bored!"

There was paper floating in the air. Millions upon millions of little papers were being controlled by Sakura. Turns out, she got it on the first try after all. As soon as Konan finished speaking, the paper ripped into tiny pieces and started to float around Sakura. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. The feeling of being connected to that many things- It was indescribable.

"Well, Itachi-san and Kisame-san should be back later. Why don't you hang out with them."

At the mention of her newfound friends, Sakura's face lit up. She absolutely adored Kisame. He was funny and nice and- she cut herself off before she was babbling. The Akatsuki hadn't really made a hole big of a deal of her being there. Well, not most of them anyway.

There was Konan, obviously. She was Leader-sama's partner and childhood friend. Konan was the only girl in the organization.

Then there was Zetsu, the first she met. He was an apparent plant man with a literal split personality. He was their spy. He was also extremely nice to her, at least his white side was. His black side was rather rude, but White Zetsu had scolded him for it.

Deidara. Oh my Lord, that boy was practically the gender-bent version of Ino. Minus being a bomber and all. He gossiped with her, did her nails, and even told her about his jutsus' and how the totally made his hair all stringy and gross. It was him that was actually giving her information about all the other members.

Tobi. The apparent idiot of Akatsuki. Everytime he saw her, she was always smothered in a hug. He reminded her a lot like Naruto, and she soon fell in 'love' with Tobi. She considered him a really close friend. Plus, he really was just too adorable for his own good.

Then there was Kakuzu. He was their treasurer and bounty hunter. And according to Dei-chan, he was a huge cheap sake. He didn't have any problems with Sakura, as long as she didn't cost him anything.

Kakuzu's partner, Hidan, was a different story all together. She wasn't really sure,...what he was to Akatsuki. She just knew he was a Jashinist, and those who worshipped Jashin killed, a lot. He was an immortal, couldn't die unless Jashin released his hold on Hidan. Dei-chan said that Hidan was a huge pervert. Which was proven correct when he started hitting on her and tried to remove her top, many times. Luckily, Kisame-san had been there.

Kisame-san...He was like her God...He was amazing, he was the best thing that had happened to her. All joking matters aside, Kisame apparently had chakra reserves like that of a demon. He apparently looked like one too. With a shark like body and blue skin, sharp teeth, and gills on the side of his head. Of course, Dei-Chan had explained him in great detail, making him seem more scary and fearsome than he was, and that resulted in Kisame sulking in the corner.

Then there was Itachi...He really was like an older Sasuke. Only, with Itachi, he was extremely polite. It was like he thought she was a porcelain doll or something. But Itachi and her had many interesting conversations. And there was also a perk about being close to Itachi...

He was blind.

They both couldn't see. It was depressing really. At least Itachi had his sharringon. Anytime he activated it, he was granted eyesight. With Sakura, she was screwed.

But hey, the Akatsuki was like her family now. The least she could do was love them all back.

"Tobi wants to see Saku-chan! Tobi's a good boy! Please let Tobi see Saku-chan!"

"Goddamnit, un! I said no!"

At the sound of Tobi and Deidara, Sakura sprang up from her bed. Konan just laughed, and started to dissipate into paper.

"Well Sakura, as long as your entertained, I think I'll be seeing Kami-sama now."

"Okay Konan-san, tell Leader-sama I said hi!"

With that, Sakura rushed to her door, where Tobi and Deidara were fighting...Well, more like Deidara was suffocating Tobi.

"Dei-chan! Hey, stop teasing poor Tobi-chan!"

Imminently, Deidara dropped the masked man, and tried to give off an innocent look.

"I dunno what your talking about, un."

"Dei-chan! You promised you wouldn't try to kill him!"

At that moment, Tobi decided to cling to Sakura's leg and wail like a child.

"S-Sakura-chaaaaaann! Sempai was being mean to Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Not with that mouth, un! Tobi's a little asshole!"

"Dei-chan! Not in front of the children!"

...

"Saku-chan, Tobi's older than you..."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama,... It's been a month. You have to decide on what to council has held off long enough. It's time to accept that Ninja #012601-"

"Don't you dare refer to her as a tool!"

Naruto's scream had echoed throughout the small room. The two old advisors had jumped at his out burst, but Tsunade just starred up at the ceiling, a blank look apparent on her face.

"...Tsunade! Make up your mind. Ninja 012601 has to be categorized, it is an inefficient system if even one piece is missing."

Kakashi held Naruto back, back from tearing off the councils faces. Why the hell were they referring to Sakura-chan like she was a pawn?! Like she was just a throwaway piece that could easily be replaced?! His blood boiled at the mere thought of it. Sakura-chan was not dead. They should not refer to her as such. Just wait until he told Ino about this! They could take them out! They could totally knock some sense into those idiot council members! It would be easy, like taking candy-

"We'll be back at the end of the week. Make up your mind, Tsunade."

As they walked out, Shizune walked in. A look settled on her face, dark bags under her eyes just like the rest of them. Once they were out of ear shot, Kakashi let Naruto go, a shaky breath escaping his mouth.

"Tsunade baa-chan! Why did you just take it!? Why did you let those old bastards diss Sakura-chan like that?! Why.."

When Tsunade didn't respond, Shizune crept closer to the Hokage.

"...Tsunade-sama...Why do you smell of alcohol...?"

"S-Sakra? Sakra s'at you? Hey look ev'rybody! I found Sakra! Where ya been? Evryones lookin for ya...I think.."

Naruto looked at the Hokage with wide eyes. Was Tsunade really...

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, Im going to have to ask you to leave. Tsunade-sama clearly isn't herself today and will need a few days to recover. Thank you for your understanding."

With that, Kakashi and Naruto were shoved out of the Hokage's office. Naruto kicked at the stones once they were all outside. The streets were fairly empty, due to the oncoming storm, apparently it was supposed to be a big one. Lightning and everything.

"Kakashi-sensei...Do you really think..?"

"...Only time will tell...But for now, we can hope..."

_AndPrayAndPutOurEntireBeingIntoBelievingAndOhGodSa kuraJustComeHomeAlready-_

** .**

"Oi! Ino, it's Naruto! Get your lazy ass down here and let me in!

"Shut the hell up Naruto! I'll get down there when I do!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You've been starring at the wall for an hour now. Is something bothering you?"

Seemingly unable to hear him, Deidara waved his hands in front of her face. Kisame gave a snort, Hidan outright laughed.

"F***ing S***head, The b**** is blind! Why the f*** would you be a dumb c*** and do that!?"

"Oh shaddup Hiadn! No one wants to hear you talk, un!"

"Sakura-chan, hey, what's the matter?"

At that moment, Itachi, Konan, and Tobi walked into the room. The bluenette's eyes twitched when she saw her 'baby' surrounded by the men. Her inner mommy came out and immidiently attacked the men.

"Stay away from Sakura!"

"Now, now, Konan-san-"

The bluenette seemingly grew a bunch of sharp, pointy teeth and growled at everyone, all the while shoving Sakura into her side.

"Now, Sakura, what's the matter? You know you can tell me..."

Sakura looked up into the brown orbs of her almost 'Mum', her own lightened, dulled, _blind_, eyes reflected so much emotion that Konan recognized the emotion on the spot.

"...Home.."

Her voice came out as barely a whisper. Konan nodded sympathetically. Sakura did have a home, a family, friends who needed her. She couldn't keep Sakura forever, this wasn't a fairy tail where no matter what happens everything ends up okay. This was reality, and it was destroying Sakura. Konan hugged Sakura, her heart was tugged and pulled at the thought of being separated from someone she had become so close to again. Why couldn't anything ever go in her way?

"We'll talk to Kami-sama about it. Follow me, Sakura-chan."

_PleaseSakuraDon'tLeaveINeedYouHereRightNowAndICan' tIPossibly-_

"Pain, Sakura wishes to leave. She wants to go back to Konohagakure."

He seemed to maul something over. Suddenly Sakura ran over into Pain's open arms, crying into his cloak.

"Home...Pain-Nee...Home..."

Konan walked over and hugged both Pain and Sakura. Her heart clenched at the thought of Sakura not being there, her little cherry blossom forever gone. Once Pain's eyes landed upon the sight, the image was swiftly transferred to Nagato's mind. He saw a reflection of someone in Sakura. Someone with bright orange hair...Someone she was hugging.

_I wish for peace! That's why we're forming Akatsuki!_

_If I had a family, I'd want to hold them close and never let go. But you, my friends, are the closest thing I have, So i'll treat you as such._

_For those I love...I'm willing to do anything._

Nagato smiled knowingly. Perhaps Yahiko had a point back then. Before Akatsuki was dirtied in the filthy red of the innocent.

"Perhaps...Akatsuki can take a turn. Perhaps we may relocate..."

Konan's teary eyes starred right back into his rinnegan ones, and he knew that yes, this was the right this to do.

"...We are officially on the terms of working with Konoahgakure now. Let us go and inform the Hokage of this new...Transition."

Konan's eyes lit up with so much hope, she thought her her head would explode with the one come of feelings. And as she hugged the man who just made her the happiest person alive, not a thing in the world could break her down.

Until she herd Sakura start coughing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OhMiGawd! Please don't yell at me! I know it's been forever, and I totally said I would get a move on with it, and I am soooo soooo soooo sorry! I tried to get In a few points, just please don't kill me. **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too ooc. I tried, I really did. The only reason I made the Akatsuki like that is because, like most AkaSaku related fics, No one really gives a damn about her being there at first. I think that they would all warm up to her after though. Just to let ya'll know, I did not forget about Sasuke and the Gang. ...Okay maybe just a little, but They'll show up...eventually... Anyhow, I've seen writer's do this at the end of an A/N and I think I want to do it too.**

**Question: If you could be anyone in the Naruto-verse, who would you be?**

**Remember, Rate And Review...Or just click the exit button. That's cool too. But not as cool as the latter! **

**3 :3 3**


End file.
